


Living in Reverse

by Romaton_Royalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, also a bit of mystery with whatever's going on with good ol ghostbur, also fuck canon i make the rules now, also the timeline is seriously fucked so enjoy being confused lol, anyways weird dsmp aus go brrrrrr, eventual sbi - Freeform, no beta we die like Mexican dream, not rated only because ratings confuse me, triple also can someone explain why character tags are so wack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaton_Royalty/pseuds/Romaton_Royalty
Summary: He's been dead for as long as he's existed. It's odd, but really, what is there to worry about? Ghostbur has his father, his younger brothers, and the family friend of his own age that hates being acknowledged as family. Even when chaos comes knocking, things will work out!...right?
Kudos: 5





	1. Blue Boy, Green Hat

He knows his name, if he thinks hard enough. Wilbur Soot. He isn't much fond of it, though. So as he floats, aimless in death, he decides he'll make a new one. New name for a new life! Well, afterlife. Not that he remembers much of his life. He has a son, a fox with a name he can't quite remember, but he only feels sad when he thinks of him. So Wilbur Soot drifts on and doesn't think of the sad things, of the life that he isn't quite sure was ever his. Why should he? There's much more pleasant things to be doing.

A blue flower peeks out from the snow. _Cornflower_ , his memory supplies. He picks it, brushing off the frost, smiling softly to himself. Such a pretty color, blue. 

Oh, he's distracted again. He was rather good at that. Names, that's what he was doing! Wilbur Soot needed a better name. Something soft, like blue. Ghostbur, maybe?

He yelps, the flower in his hands turning to powdery dye, then laughs. The blue seems to agree with him. So Ghostbur wanders on, picking up blue, humming with the careless joy of childhood. He's well grown, but that doesn't much matter. The memories say this is as childhood was, and he's rather inclined to agree. The snow is dazzling, the trees are green and tall, and the blue leaves him smiling. Daylight retreats slowly. The snow reflects the bright moon, the flowers seeming to glow as he goes from one to the next, picking them without a care, and the trees have turned deep and dark, no traces of green left behind. White and blue, silver moon~! Ghostbur smiles, a small tune running through his head. 

_White and blue and silver moons, the night's soft dark and careful gloom-_

Oh, where's the green come from? The white and blue are being interrupted, and though its not unwelcome, its certainly curious. The tree were too dark for their green to show through, so what was that bright flash he'd seen? Again, the green appears, and Ghostbur follows it. The closer he gets, the more he can see, and hear. Zombies groan, following the green with mindless hunger, and skeletons rattle, enraged as the green evades them again and again. Ghostbur brushes past them all, watching the green, flashes of blue from a weapon he couldn't yet make out.

"Hello!"

The green startles, spinning, his distraction rewarded with an arrow in his foot. Ghostbur frowns. He glares over at the skeleton, and it backs off. Good. The undead didn't always listen to him, but sometimes, they got the point.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ghostbur!"

"...Philza. How'd you do that, mate?"

"Dunno!"


	2. Golden Apple, Dirt Hut

It starts with a Gapple. Techno doesn't think much of tossing it to the scrappy kid following him around the village. He's seen the brat before, stealing food and bandages, and made a quick calculation that just giving him something would keep him out of Techno's things. Technically, he's right. It just so happens that the unfortunate side affect of human kindness is having a child follow you around like a lost puppy. Most people wouldn't notice the kid, scurrying about in alleyways and shadows, but Techno isn't most people. He is impressed, though, at how much the kid can do without proper training.

He's less impressed when the stupid brat follows him home through miles of snow. Much to his surprise, he doesn't find a half-frozen kid on his doorstep the next day, and instead sees him bouncing around the market as if he'd not trudged through snowfall almost as tall as he is. Techno watches him closer, after that. It's not too hard- just follow the shouts of angry villagers who just got their wares stolen, then trail the brown-haired disaster to whatever place he's holed up in. The walk is a bit longer than he expects, and leaves him worried. The forest bordering the village isn't too dangerous, but its definitely not a place for a child, no matter how sneaky or stubborn.

A dirt hut. Of course. The kid shoves open a crude, wooden door, and Techno catches a glimpse of a small fire, and... more kids. Well, this just got interesting. 

Techno does what any respectable person would do, and knocks. After some shuffling, the kid cracks opens the door, and gasps.

"The Blade!"

Two other voices echo him, and Techno almost regrets coming here. He isn't a fan of people, much less _children,_ especially ones that give him weird nicknames. But then the one drags him inside, and Techno curses Phil's fatherly habits, because they're most _definitely_ rubbing off on him. Two of the kids look like twins- the one he knows and the one in bed, eyes cloudy with what seems to be a fever -and the third is a hybrid, enderman and... something. He's shoved over to the sick one, and barraged with questions. The only thing he can really pick up through the incessant, worried whines is that this is Tubbo, and they can't seem to make him feel better.

Techno isn't surprised that Tubbo is sick. He's clearly underfed, its almost as cold in here as it is outside, and the poorly-wrapped cuts littering his skin aren't helping the matter. He's more shocked that the kid isn't dead, with the state he's in. He can't do anything here, so if he wants to help the kid... Techno sighs. He's going to have to take the brats home, isn't he?

Phil would kill him if he didn't.


	3. Two Friends, Six Strangers

The two ran into another group after maybe a half hour of walking, and Philza recognizes one of the people. Ghostbur drifts along behind as he runs, almost tripping on his injured foot, to the adult of the group. Two of the children scatter, hiding behind the hulking piglin hybrid. A third is passed out in the hybrid's arms.

"Hello! Who are you?"

Phil looks back to Ghostbur, now leaning on the hybrid for support.

"Ghostbur, Techno. Techno, Ghostbur. Mind explaining the spare children, Tech?"

"Brat followed me, so I followed him, 'n one of 'em was sick."

Techno gives Ghostbur a once-over, then looks to the kids still hiding behind him. He mumbles something to Phil, who chuckles, and gestures for Ghostbur to follow.

The walk is only an hour or so more, but the atmosphere is tense. Phil and Techno talk among themselves, and Ghostbur finds himself entertaining the kids as best he can. Ranboo and Tommy, and Tubbo is the one being carried. He's sick, they say, but the Blade is helping! Ghostbur smiles and goes along with their rambling, breaking up several petty arguments. Tommy's a bit hotheaded, but also terrified of authority. Ranboo is easily frustrated, holding back tears when he can't quite grasp a concept, and Ghostbur is heartbroken to find the kid can't even _cry_ , the water hurting his ender-half's skin.

By the time a house rises up in the distance, Ghostbur has decided he's keeping these kids forever. Even as a ghost, he'll protect with his life. The memories are telling him he failed in that before... but he promises himself, that's not going to happen again.


End file.
